The Carer
by MichaelPhillips
Summary: Haley accepts a job looking after an elderly woman, Cynthia. She soon finds herself falling for her grand-son, Nathan. And he likes her back. However, the Scott family is a lot more complicated than it seems, and behind the large walls of the mansion lies a lot of secrets and mystery.


**If you feel like you have read this story before you probably have - this is my third attempt at this story. Hopefully this one will stick. For the purpose of this story, Lucas and Nathan aren't related. Lucas' second name is Roe. His father isn't around, and I don't think he'll be mentioned in the following chapters. Nathan's parents are both dead, but you'll find more about that later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is very important to me, even if it's just a sentence! It's been at least a year since I last wrote something, so I'd like to know how well I'm doing.**

**Also, please follow me on Twitter:**

MichaelPhillipz

**Enjoy!**

Haley was taking a well-deserved break from her shift at Karen's Café. Lunch hour had just passed, the majority of customers had cleared and she was now sitting drinking coffee with Lucas, her best friend since childhood (his mother, Karen also owned the café). The two were watching the customers, the majority of them being couples. Truth be told, they were both incredibly jealous. Both had been single for a long time. Lucas had been in love with Peyton Sawyer, a girl who had been in their high school since he could last remember. Haley hoped that the obsession would've passed since they graduated; however, Peyton had recently got a job at the local record label which was just around the corner from the café. Therefore, she came in here just after lunch and bantered around with them – which made Lucas' day.

"Stop staring at the clock" she told him. "She'll be here"

Although she often teased him for it, Haley was rooting for him. She knew how much she meant to him, and she really hoped that something would happen between the two. Since Lucas talked of nothing apart from Peyton Sawyer, it distracted them from talking about Haley's non-existing love life. She too was looking for love, however nobody seemed to notice. Lucas said that there were plenty of fish in the sea – perhaps Haley was a shark, scaring them all away.

Then Peyton walked in, like she did every day. Of course, Lucas ran over to talk to her, Haley smirked. That boy. Haley waved to her and then walked over to the computer on the desk as to give them some time alone. As Lucas flirted with her, Haley checked her emails to see if she had heard anything from the job websites. As luck would have it, there was one. She opened it, perhaps this might finally be the job she was looking for – the wages at the café weren't high enough and she couldn't live off her parent's money forever.

"**Man looking for a part-time carer to look after his 80 year old grand-mother whilst he goes to college, with the possibility that it becomes full time. Please visit the home of Nathan Scott on this forthcoming Saturday for an interview"**

Haley considered it for a moment. Maybe she could balance the café and the carer jobs at the same time. It would give her some extra money. However, it was Friday today (it was reasons like this Haley wished she checked her emails more often), and the interview was tomorrow. She had literally no time for preparation – maybe her personality would do the trick. She would ask Lucas for advice, but he was drooling over Peyton and she didn't want to bother him. She put it to the back of her mind and went back to serving customers.

3.00pm arrived. Lucas couldn't stop talking about Peyton (again). "Did you see the way she looked at me, Hales?" "I can't stop thinking about her" "She invited me to her party on Saturday; she said I could bring you. Please say you'll come, I won't go unless you go. Maybe this'll finally be my moment, please hales please!"

"Right ok, I'll go!" Haley told him. She thought to mention the interview on Saturday morning, but Lucas as so thrilled about going to Peyton's party, she let it slide. Lucas kept asking for her advice on what he should wear, what aftershave to use, how he should style his hair, etc. This was far more important. Haley was happy for him, at least one of them looked like they were getting some tomorrow night.

Saturday morning. As usual, Haley was running late. She was running around trying to make sure she was perfect, and that there wasn't anything in her teeth. She paid attention to everything. Maybe she should drop a button – maybe that'll convince Mr Scott to hire her. But does that make her a hooker? Or desperate? Haley decided not to drop a button.

She hurried along the road, still trying to apply make-up and work on what she'll say to Mr Scott when he interviews her. She wondered what he'd be like. She was tempted to search him up on Facebook and mention things that he was interested in but she thought that wouldn't be fair. It was also slightly creepy. People loved talking about themselves though – she'd ask him as many questions as possible.

She turned the corner and found his house. Wow. It was like a mansion. He was definitely rich. No wonder they could afford a carer. She began to panic – she wasn't from a high class society. She hated snobs. What if she said something inappropriate? She needed a minute. As she walked up, she noticed a man, similar age to her standing outside, looking as equally stressed as he was. She walked up to him:

"Nervous?"

"Very" he replied and smirked. "I'm not very good with interviews"

"Tell me about it, I'm the worst. I'm just hoping my good looks will score me a few bonus points" she joked.

The man laughed. "Oh definitely"

"So what's your name, Mr Sarcastic?"

"Scott. Nathan Scott" the man replied and held out his hand for Haley to shake. She shook it, but inside she was cringing. What an inappropriate thing to say in front of your potential employer! After shaking his hand she put her covered her eyes with her hand.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. Now why don't we get to the interview part"

"Lets"

She followed him into the house. It was huge, and very well decorated. At least he seemed pleasant enough, and boy was he handsome. Haley had to stop herself fantasizing when she walked into a small room with a table and two chairs, one opposite the other:

"Have a seat, Miss…?"

"James. Haley James"

"Well, Miss Haley James, it's a pleasure to meet you"

The interview went on for at least half an hour. Conversation flowed really well between the two. Haley noticed that he seemed rather tired, though. Maybe the workload was a lot more than she thought it was. He would be going to college just a couple days of the week. He was studying sport or some programme similar. He wanted to play in the NBA eventually. He was the same age as her, 19. Haley couldn't believe how different their lives were – her stresses were probably nothing in comparison to his. His grandmother is in the early stages of dementia and can't walk for very long – that's why a carer was needed.

"I've had 14 other applicants so far, and not one of them has impressed me as much as you, Miss James". This made Haley blush. "On saying that, I think it'd be great if you could work for me. I'll introduce you to my Grandmother the next time we meet – she's having a rest right now."

Haley felt thrilled. She couldn't quite believe it. It couldn't have gone any better. She thanked Mr Scott and left the house, feeling quite pleased with herself. She also felt very attracted to him, perhaps this is how Lucas feels around Peyton.

She had so much to tell him tonight.


End file.
